


before the morning light

by eofiyv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Di antara pijar lampu yang remang dan bara api perapian, ia adalah kehangatan yang Liesel butuhkan untuk memulai hari. AU, semi-historikal. #SecretValentine2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



> Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied. South Italy/Liechtenstein; AU.
> 
> Entri untuk #SecretValentine2018

**before the morning light**

.

Di pagi hari, di ceruk fajar pertengahan Februari yang beku dan kelabu pucat, Liesel tersentak bangun dengan jari-jari menggenggam erat selimutnya. Belum ada sinar oranye keemasan yang menerobos masuk lewat kisi jendela, langit di luar sana masih hampir sama gelapnya dengan malam hari. Tapi segala hal di sekelilingnya utuh, baik-baik saja,  _nyata_ —yang berarti Liesel tak perlu mengingat lagi hujan api, serpih debu dan tulang dan sisa-sisa kota, serta cairan daging yang kerap kali mampir tiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

Terutama malam tadi—bertahun-tahun sejak saat di mana langit menurunkan neraka tepat di depan mata; ribuan kembang api yang meratakan kota dan mengantarkan penghuninya kembali ke tanah.

Liesel meregangkan badan dan menyadari bahwa ia satu-satunya yang menguasai kasur. Baik Lovino maupun kucing mereka pasti sudah bangun lebih dulu. Memasang jubah tidurnya dan menyampirkan selimut di bahunya, ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah terhuyung. Ubin di kakinya terasa sedingin es, dan ia tak bisa menemukan sandal rumahnya. Lovino benar-benar harus berhenti menggunakan barang-barangnya.

Di dapur, ia menemukan Lovino yang tengah mengaduk adonan di atas kursi kayu, tongkatnya bersandar di meja. Radio menyenandungkan lagu berbahasa Inggris yang tak Liesel kenal, Lovino mengikuti dengan suaranya yang berat dan rendah. Di antara pijar lampu yang remang dan bara api perapian, ia adalah kehangatan yang Liesel butuhkan untuk memulai hari.

Liesel menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lovino, membisikkan  _selamat pagi_  yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Lovino mengacak rambutnya sayang dengan tangan penuh tepung. Tapi karena sebentar lagi ia sendiri pun akan bertabur tepung dan sirup, Liesel membiarkannya saja. Ia berdiam di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" Lovino akhirnya bertanya.

 _Neraka itu mampir lagi ke mimpiku,_  Liesel ingin berkata. Tapi ia menggigit lidahnya dan mencukupkan begini saja, "Aku bangun dan kau tidak ada di sampingku. Lalu kau mencuri sendalku... lagi."

Mendengarnya Lovino terkekeh, "Tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau mendengkur seperti kucing."

"Memang seperti kucing," Ujarnya lagi saat Liesel menggesekkan wajahnya di pundak Lovino. Lovino terasa benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, poin plus pada aroma menyenangkannya yang tercium seperti toko kue—karena ia (mereka) memang pemilik toko kue. Yang Liesel ingin lakukan dengannya adalah berbaring di kasur seharian bersama kucing mereka dan buku-buku dongeng, hanya bangkit ketika merasa lapar. Tapi tidak pada hari di mana pikirannya enggan pergi dari hujan api dan bagaimana waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu tak juga menyembuhkan luka maupun menghilangkan naluri manusia untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain; dan terutama, tidak pula pada salah satu hari paling sibuk di tiap tahunnya... hari kasih sayang. Hari yang penuh ironi.

Lovino pun tahu ini, dan Liesel tak ingin mengingatkannya lagi.

"Belikan sendal untuk hadiah Valentine-ku?"

"Tidak ada hadiah untuk pencuri." Liesel memukulnya main-main.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memotong jatah cokelat Feliciano hari ini. Karena si tolol itu yang menghilangkan sendalku lebih dulu."

Liesel dengan senang hati memuntir bibir Lovino hingga empunya menjerit. Entah siapa yang mengajarkan kosa kata itu pada Lovino kecil, tapi sepertinya Lovino jatuh cinta lebih dulu pada kata-kata itu sebelum ia jatuh cinta pada Liesel, yang terjadinya saat mereka berdua baru setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Dari luar sana, percakapan Feliciano dengan petani yang mengantar sayur dan buah-buahan untuk mereka terdengar jelas. Tawa melengking disertai nada suara yang terlalu antusias itu mungkin akan membangunkan tetangga sebentar lagi; umpatan bercampur protes yang memancing kemarahan Lovino dan mengasamkan suasana hati semua orang. Tapi pada detik ini, waktu berjalan lambat dan nyaman, nyaris mendayu; segala hal yang kau inginkan di hari kasih sayang. Radio mengganti lagu dengan sesuatu yang lebih lembut, seolah mengingatkannya kembali untuk menelan momen ini, kenyataan ini.

Tangan kiri Lovino yang diukir bekas-bekas luka bakar meraih jari-jari Liesel dan menciuminya satu per satu. Liesel tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajah, sementara Lovino hanya tersenyum—cerah, cerah sekali rupanya meski carut-marut yang sama menghiasi sisi kirinya, merebut setengah pengelihatannya.

"Doa untukmu hari ini." Ujarnya. "Semoga hari ini pun kau berbahagia, semoga apapun yang menghantuimu malam tadi, bisa kaukalahkan pagi ini—lihat," Lovino menyibak tirai jendelaengan tongkatnya. "Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit. Kota akan segera bangun. Hantu-hantunya pulang."

Liesel tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan buruh-buruh yang jam kerjanya kelewat pagi akan datang dengan gerutuan mereka. Di musim seperti ini... kasihan sekali. Lalu sama seperti dua minggu terakhir ini—pasangan dan keluarga. Aku suka menonton mereka." Liesel menggambar lingkaran di perut Lovino.

"Juga sekumpulan nyonya-nyonya penggosip yang senang sekali bertanya kapan kita akan punya momongan." Lovino menyambung. "Sekali lagi aku mendengar kata obat kuat, akan kuracuni wafel mereka."

"T-tapi anak-anak mereka benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"Hmph. Selama bocah-bocah itu tidak tumbuh dewasa menjadi sekumpulan nenek sihir."

"Lovino, kau yang berusia lima tahun jauh lebih mengerikan..."

"Tapi sejak masih memakai popok pun, aku punya kau yang seperti malaikat."

"Hei!" Liesel mencubit perutnya, "Kau tidak bisa menyebutku malaikat, sementara aku baru saja memanggilmu mengerikan."

Lovino terkekeh, kembali pada adonannya. "Tapi itu benar."

"Lovino,"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan berusaha."

Liesel tak tahu apakah hari ini ia akan baik-baik saja, apakah segala kesibukan akan menelan pikiran-pikiran buruk, ataukah malam nanti ia akan kembali mengulang memori itu—lagi, lagi,  _lagi_  tanpa kehilangan rasa hancur yang menjalar hingga ke ujung-ujung keberadaannya, pada kenangan akan (rumahku, kotaku) yang luluh lantak di hadapannya, dengan Lovino yang hanya tinggal setengah hidup menunggu malaikat mautnya tiba (hingga kini belum tiba; syukurlah,  _syurkurlah_ ). Beberapa hal memang akan selalu membekas, tak pernah pergi, dan menjadi hantu yang bercokol di hati banyak orang. Tapi untuk hari ini, Liesel akan mengusir mereka jauh-jauh. Sejauh-jauhnya. Sebisanya ia.

"Mm-hm." Lovino mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau perempuan yang paling mengagumkan."

"Dan lagi," Lanjutnya, "Hantu-hantu itu, kita bagi bersama, kan? Lukamu, lukaku—eh, maksudku, kau tak perlu menderita sendirian. Karena ada aku. Tapi kuharap, nanti, kau tak perlu menderita lagi. Sama sekali. Lagipula, hari-hari kita sekarang rasanya menyenangkan, kan?"

"Ya." Liesel mengangguk. "Sekarang adalah yang terbaik."

Sekarang adalah berkah, dan ia akan menikmatinya sebaik-baiknya.

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> i) Referensi sejarah: pengeboman Dresden oleh pasukan sekutu pada tanggal 13-15 Februari 1945. Di cerita ini, Liechtenstein (Liesel) adalah orang Jerman.  
> ii) Maafkan atas segala kekurangan saya dan fanfiksi ini, maaf kalau tidak sesuai seperti yang diinginkan. Terutama slight angst-nya :"")))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima menit kemudian Elizabeth memutuskan bahwa ia adalah bandit yang menjarah toko kue Lovino, mengibarkan bendera perang di atas meja makan—dan Liesel yang berusia delapan tahun berpikir, inilah mengapa aku tak punya teman perempuan selain Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied. South Italy/Liechtenstein; AU.
> 
> Entri untuk #SecretValentine2018

**when the sun kissed your eyes**

.

Mungkin karena bahkan dalam ingatan-ingatan paling awalnya pun, Lovino telah berada di sana. Ia selalu berada dalam bola kaca yang membangun dunia Liesel; nyaris dua puluh empat per tujuh di bawah atap yang sama, lalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama pula, dan berlibur bersama-sama. Kecuali pada beberapa minggu setiap musim panas tiba.  _Herr_  Romulus biasa membawa Lovino dan Feliciano ke Italia untuk bertemu sanak saudara mereka yang menurut Lovino tersebar di seantero negeri sana. Liesel sendiri hanya pernah mengunjungi Roma.

Lovino bilang, Jerman benar-benar payah jika dibandingkan dengan Italia—makanannya payah ( _kecuali semua makanan yang dimasak Papa!_ ), kebun anggurnya payah, mataharinya payah, dan pantainya  _sangat-sangat_  payah—tapi, di Italia tak ada Liesel. Jadi ia terpaksa kembali ke Jerman, ke Dresden yang baginya luar biasa membosankan. Begitulah.

* * *

Liesel tahu Lovino tak seharusnya hadir di pesta tehnya, yang penuh dengan kue-kue menggemaskan, kikikan riang dan gaun berenda milik gadis-gadis kecil teman sebayanya, serta boneka-boneka mereka. Tapi Lovino duduk dengan santai, meminum tehnya, menyantap pudingnya ( _aku yang membuatnya bersama Papa!_ ), dan mengabaikan komentar soal bagaimana anak laki-laki tak seharusnya berada di dapur.

( _"Tentu saja aku ada di dapur, tolol, aku ini anaknya juru masak.")_

Ia mengabaikan pula jeritan kaget kawan-kawan Liesel tentang cara berbicaranya yang menurut mereka terdengar seperti 'seorang pelaut',  _aku suka jalan-jalan naik kapal, apa masalahmu?_ —tantangnya. Liesel yang berusia delapan tahun berpikir,  _inilah mengapa aku tak punya teman perempuan selain Elizabeth._

Nanti, ia pun akan memproklamirkan diri sebagai suami Liesel, ayah dari boneka beruang yang kerap dibawa gadis kecil itu ke manapun, juga pemilik toko kue luar angkasa yang menggunakan kapal bajak laut terbang untuk berjualan—karena pesawat tempur terlalu sederhana baginya, dan menurut Lovino, bau besi membuatnya ingin muntah. Lima menit kemudian Elizabeth memutuskan bahwa ia adalah bandit yang menjarah toko kue Lovino, dan mereka mulai mengibarkan bendera perang di atas meja makan, mengusir tamu-tamu lainnya. Liesel memijat kening seperti yang ayahnya (juga ayah Ludwig, dan Ludwig sendiri) sering lakukan tiap kali mereka dihadapkan pada situasi yang seperti kata Lovino…  _tolol_.

Anak-anak perempuan itu akan mengadu pada ibu mereka, yang mengadu pada ibu Liesel, soal anak juru masak keluarga Beilschmidt yang seharusnya dikirim saja ke asrama, supaya satu atau dua kali mencicipi cambuk atau tamparan—dan sungguh, seharusnya dijauhkan dari Liesel yang cantik dan baik hati. Tapi omelan-omelan itu memantul bahkan sebelum masuk ke telinga kanan Lovino, dan tak seorang pun di kediaman keluarga Beilschmidt tega mengayunkan tangan pada si sulung Vargas yang tengil.

Itu hanya satu cerita.

Cerita lainnya adalah bagaimana ia, dengan tangan dan kaki gemetar, serta gaun yang nyaris sobek, memanjat salah satu pohon birch di kebun belakang. Tak ada anak kucing manapun yang perlu diselamatkan; Liesel hanya ingin mendengar (lagi) bagaimana Lovino menyebutnya sebagai  _anak perempuan paling mengagumkan di dunia_ —yang bahkan lebih mengagumkan dibandingkan Elizabeth, dan secara otomatis, semua anak perempuan lain yang pernah ada. Liesel menatap ke bawah dengan wajah pias. Ia benci memanjat pohon, meski Lovino memandangnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat dari batang di sebelahnya. Terutama ketika Elizabeth dan Gilbert, sepupu Liesel, memutuskan bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjadi bajak laut dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain ke 'laut' di bawah sana. Sebelum Basch datang lalu meneriaki mereka semua untuk turun.

Petang itu Lovino mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dengan telinga merah pedas dan betis penuh lecet. Sepertinya  _Herr_  Romulus mulai menganggap serius nasehat para nyonya tentang hukuman ala asrama. Liesel mengompres betis Lovino dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya selagi Lovino bergelung bersama anak kucing yang didapatnya entah dari mana, diam-diam menangis.

Siang tadi pun, Liesel mendapatkan ceramah panjang-lebar tentang bagaimana ia adalah seorang anak perempuan, dan anak perempuan yang baik tidak mengangkat gaun mereka tinggi-tinggi lalu memanjat pohon—yang berarti Liesel bukan lagi anak perempuan yang baik; dua kali karena hari ini ia telah mengecewakan ibunya, dan jika Liesel melakukannya lagi, maka salah seorang dari mereka harus pergi—Lovino ke Italia, atau Liesel ke asrama wanita di ujung lain kota sana.

Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat, berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Selain karena memanjat pohon bukan hal favoritnya, ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Lovino, satu-satunya sahabatnya. Prospek bermain bersama Lovino tentu lebih menggiurkan dibanding menjadi anak perempuan yang baik, tapi Liesel tak akan bilang pada siapapun. Kecuali Lovino, tentu saja.

"Masih banyak yang bisa kita lakukan." Lovino datang dengan setumpuk buku keesokan harinya, "Dan hal-hal brutal bukan salah satunya."

Lanjutnya, "Lagipula, semuanya hanya menjadi brutal jika Gilbert dan Elizabeth ikut bergabung. Kita harus mengganti teman."

Maka hari-hari selanjutnya diisi dengan menggunakan mengawasi Ludwig dan Feliciano bermain; yang lebih seperti Liesel dan Ludwig berulang kali mencegah Lovino dan Feliciano menciptakan kekacauan baru. Di penghujung sore, Feliciano tak berhenti menangis, sementara Lovino bertambah pedas merah di telinganya.

Karena itu rutinitas terbaik bisa jadi yang seperti ini; Lovino mengekori tiap langkah  _Herr_  Romulus di dapur, sedangkan Liesel duduk di sisi lain meja, menggambar cemilan-cemilan yang ingin disantapnya hari itu—karena menurut Lovino, ia payah dalam menggambar.  _Herr_  Romulus selalu memperhatikan gambar Liesel dan menambahkan komentar-komentarnya, dan segera saja, dapur menjadi markas baru mereka.

Mungkin impian Lovino untuk menjadi pemilik toko kue luar angkasa yang menggunakan kapal bajak laut terbang bisa jadi kenyataan.

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> Karena chapter sebelumnya punya kadar angst yang lumayan, jadi ini semacam kid-fic untuk penyegar(?). Masih di dalam AU yang sama dengan chapter satu, hanya berbeda timeline. Semoga bisa menghibur! /hehe


End file.
